


They could be happy

by tigragrece



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.





	They could be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Jim wondered why Batman hasn't been here a long time, the vigilante was not here anymore and he kinda made him sad because he really appreciates the guy.  
  
And also he have kinda saw Bruce a lot now, he doesn't know why but Bruce was spending time with him like if they were friends.  
Specially that they are not really friends since he have tried to arrest him because of the case of the last time.   
Even if Bruce Wayne have tried to show him he was a good people.   
  
Then little by little, he was thinking about how Batman and Bruce could be related.  
  
He started to think in his memory when he saw Batman then Bruce and everytime and it's not the first time that his mind thinks Batman is Bruce Wayne because of the body and the lips.  
Then also the fact that when Batman wasn't here sometimes Bruce also disappeared.  
  
If it's was true all his jerking moment and wet dreams would come true.   
  
The next day Bruce invited Jim to dinner at his manor.   
  
They had dinner the two of them where it's was like a date.   
  
"I know what you think, commissioner Gordon"   
  
"About what"   
  
"About Batman, me..."   
  
"You know you can trust me.."   
  
"I know, if you come with me I will show you something"   
  
Alfred was watching all of this and following this with more space because he knew they needed to be alone and have privacy.   
He knew that if he showed it's was because he was serious.   
  
Then Gordon saw the suit of Batman and he totally understands   
  
"You are Batman?"   
  
"Yes, I stopped to be Batman for keep a promise to Alfred I'm just so sorry, I'm trying maybe to search one replacement"   
  
"I Understand..." he understands because of what have lived Alfred and also the injury.  
  
"I know that maybe I have tried to do something with you while I was Batman, but it's doesn't change anything I still want to do it now as myself as Bruce that why I have spend time with you and also have invited you for dinner tonight"   
  
Jim kiss Bruce and Bruce return the kiss  
  
"I liked you as Batman and also Bruce so all is okay"   
  
They kiss again  
  
And In the side of the Batcave, Alfred was happy that they could be happy


End file.
